


Respeito não se compra

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Could be just a weekend rugby, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rude behaviour, Rugby Senior John
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas pessoas ficam tão presas em seu mundo mesquinho e preconceituoso que perdem a noção de respeito e tolerância. John vai jogar rugby com os colegas e tem uma péssima experiência com um homofóbico.<br/>Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens Sherlock, John Watson e Gregory Lestrade pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes legais no momento e à BBC One, Steve Moffat e Mark Gatiss que estão usando no prezado momento para elaborarem a melhor série de TV sobre o tema atualmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respeito não se compra

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história se situa depois de Um Caso de Orgulho, quando Sherlock já tinha anunciado seu namoro com Watson.   
> E agora eu posso me dedicar à sequência do ano passado. 20/01/2016

**RESPEITO NÃO SE COMPRA**

Uma das preocupações de John logo após o anuncio de seu compromisso com Sherlock era como seus amigos mais antigos e seus ex-colegas de exército iam lidar com o fato dele ter se assumido gay. Não que isso lhe tirasse o sono ou fizesse sua decisão balançar. Mas era uma coisinha chata que se ele pudesse evitar, faria de bom grado. Já era difícil tratar com a homofobia e ignorância dos estranhos. Enfrentar dentro da zona de conforto era muito mais horrível.

 

Mas, confirmando a teoria de Lestrade que ele, Watson, era o último a saber que estava apaixonado por Sherlock e que todo mundo já estava esperando há anos por esse resultado, seus amigos só levantaram uma sobrancelha, encheram muito seu saco com piadinhas infames e a vida continuou normalmente. O pessoal do exército fez melhor ainda: fechou uma muralha de proteção em torno do Capitão Watson. E a prova foi num jogo de rugby.

 

Já fazia alguns anos que John e Greg haviam voltado a jogar com alguns outros seniors. Muitos jogadores que se uniram à liga faziam parte dos times de escola deles, amigos de pub e das forças armadas. Sherlock rolava os olhos de exasperação diante do que ele chamava de “desperdício de tempo num festival de feronomios” mas ia buscar Watson e Lestrade em alguns treinos e até assistia alguns jogos.

 

Um dia, houve um jogo com outro combinado de ex-membros do exército e da marinha. Sherlock trouxe John e Greg, foi saudado por todos os jogadores e antes de se sentar no meio das famílias, beijou o namorado que ia para o banco. Era uma coisa normal e corriqueira para todo mundo, mas...

 

Um jogo de rugby é um jogo de adrenalina em nível bem alto e às vezes, a testosterona vaza demais. Ocorrem até alguns confrontos e tanto os capitães dos times quanto os árbitros são obrigados a interferir para as cabeças esfriarem antes que se quebrem ou dentes se percam.

 

John deixou de ser um jogador de linha para ficar na defesa, coordenando os contra ataques. Ele não tinha mais ombros bons para suportar tackles e os anos correndo pelas ruas acompanhando Sherlock tinha ajudado a fortalecer as pernas e estimulado essa nova habilidade.

 

_-E pensar que você usava uma bengala ao voltar para Londres – riam os ex-combatentes._

_-É o milagre do amor – os piadistas se divertiam._

 

Watson estava acostumado a ser caçado em campo, só que parecia que um jogador adversário tinha tomado como missão exclusiva e pessoal derrubá-lo. E machucar, acima de tudo. De repente a segunda linha tinha percebido isso também e resolveram fechar o caminho daquele jogador em particular. As coisas começaram a ficar meio estranhas e o clima pesar.

 

Até que numa entrada mais dura, Watson foi jogado no chão e ficou embaixo do monte. Ia ser uma jogada normal, se não tivesse sentido algo estranho na bunda. Assim que todo mundo se levantou, Greg foi até ele:

 

-Tudo bem, parceiro? Eles estão mais durões hoje ou é impressão?

 

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa nesse campo que não está dentro das regras esportivas. Jogamos há anos e eu sei que toques íntimos acontecem sem querer. Mas agora a pouco eu senti... Não, deve ter sido impressão, porque todo mundo caiu em cima de mim...

 

Uma primeira vez é coincidência, uma segunda suspeita. Mas até o intervalo, John teve certeza que o número 8 do outro time, além de marcar ostensivamente sua figura, estava o assediando sexualmente. O cara não parava de passar a mão em sua bunda ou apertá-la.

 

No intervalo, Greg tentava acalmar um John vermelho e irritado.

 

-Com certeza ele quer fazer você perder a paciência e ser expulso.

 

-Pois ele está conseguindo. Não só vou ser expulso. Vou ser preso! Porque eu vou machucar aquele cara com intenção!

 

Os jogadores dos flancos também estavam nervosos com as faltas em cima do seu coringa. Na volta para o jogo, a caçada continuou, os montinhos continuaram e de repente, Watson sentiu, para sua suprema raiva, uma dedada maldosa. Ele praticamente saiu debaixo do monte sozinho e foi peitar o número 8.

 

-Não sei qual é a tua, parceiro, mas já passou dos limites!

 

-Não sei o que você ta falando, bichinha. Não aguenta jogo de homem, não joga.

 

-Jogo de homem é uma coisa, falta de respeito é outra bem diferente. E minha orientação sexual não vem ao caso.

 

O juiz e o assistente vieram apaziguar os briguentos. John podia ser uma cabeça mais baixo que o outro, mas todo mundo conhecia seus méritos em combate desarmado. Os jogadores de ambos os times também os rodeavam.

 

-O que aconteceu?

 

-Este indivíduo – John colocou o indicador no peito do jogador – passou o jogo todo me assediando, apertando partes do meu corpo em qualquer oportunidade e não eram toques casuais, normais em qualquer jogo. Eram intencionais! E agora ele enfiou o dedo no meu ânus.

 

-Veados cheios de não-me-toque não deveriam jogar jogo de macho! E se eu enfiei, que é que tem? Você deveria estar mais do que acostumado com isso, não deveria ficar ofendido. Gostou mas ta com medo que seu namorado fique com ciúmes, é isso?

 

Antes que John dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, um rosnar veio por detrás dele e um soco debaixo do queixo fez o adversário sair voando, até aterrissar de costas metros adiante. E deu trabalho segurar o major Daniel Ronson.

 

O jogo foi interrompido, os adversários pediram mil e uma desculpas pelos acontecidos em campo e pela cena desagradável. As famílias ficaram boquiabertas com o desfecho, mas iam se inteirar da novela em casa. O major ainda ficou para conversar com Greg e John. Sherlock veio ao encontro deles.

 

-Ah, capitão Watson, tem limites para o que um ser humano pode suportar sem reagir.

 

-Sim, sim, major Ronson. Mas eu me surpreendi pela sua reação.

 

-Foi horrível. Porque... confesso que quando fiquei sabendo do seu envolvimento amoroso com o senhor Holmes eu pensei muita bobagem machista, tive muitos pensamentos homofóbicos. Por Deus, eu estava cheio de merda. Com o passar do tempo e com a convivência, percebi que eram preconceitos e fui descartando um a um. Hoje, ver esse homem tendo essas atitudes e ouvir em voz alta ecos do que já falamos e pensamos entre nós nas rodinhas de cerveja no pub foi obsceno. Não tem outra palavra para descrever: OBSCENO. Obscenidades que não devem ser ditas na frente de crianças, ou em voz alta na rua, nem sequer sussurradas no banheiro, quando você estiver sozinho.

 

-Major Ronson, o senhor é um homem muito corajoso. – Sherlock chegou a tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras e esticou a mão para ele – Todo homem capaz de vencer a si mesmo, renunciar ao seu eu antigo e evoluir, sem ter vergonha de reconhecer seus erros passados é de uma coragem digna de medalha.

 

Daniel apertou com força.

 

-Obrigado, Sherlock. Cuide bem do nosso Watson. Acredito que a estratégia hoje era neutralizá-lo ou pô-lo mesmo fora de combate, mas o número 8 exagerou na dose. Isso só demonstra o quão valioso ele é como jogador.

 

-Ele é valioso em tudo que ele se propõe a fazer. Mas ter amigos sinceros como vocês, capazes de defendê-lo a todo custo também é um valor incalculável. Agradeço a deferência. Bem, senhoras, agora que a disseminação de testosterona terminou, podemos ir pra casa? Estou um pouco entediado aqui...

 

-Deus nos livre disso. Vamos, John, vamos, porque eu quero aproveitar meu final de sábado ainda, sem ouvir essa velha resmungona na minha orelha.

 

Rindo, eles foram para o carro.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
